Paul Pape
Paul Pape (born July 17, 1952 in Rochester, New York, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Featurettes' *Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bee Movie (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Megamind (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Missing Link (2019) - New Worlder *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek Forever After (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Nest: Warriors' Dawn (2014) - Blacksmith, Kuke Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Twas the Night Before Christmas and Other Classic Children's Stories (2012) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy 2 (2012) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jackie Chan's First Strike (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007) - Additional Voices *Annapolis (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Argo (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Avatar (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Battle of the Sexes (2017) - Additional Voices *Blood Father (2016) - Additional Voices *Bride Wars (2009) - Additional Voices *Captain Fantastic (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Catch That Kid (2004) - Additional Voices *Cats & Dogs (2001) - Wolf Blitzer *Chappaquiddick (2017) - Dick Drayne, ADR Loop Group *Chronicle (2012) - Priest *Crossroads (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) - Ape Loop Group *Deadpool (2016) - Additional Voices *Deadpool 2 (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Death Race (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Elektra (2005) - Additional Voices *Employee of the Month (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Extraordinary Measures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Final Destination 5 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Flashback (1990) - ADR Loop Group *Flightplan (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Gor (1987) - ADR Loop Group *Gotti (2018) - Additional Voices *Hell or High Water (2016) - ADR Loop Group *I, Robot (2004) - Gigi's NS-5 Robot *Independence Day: Resurgence (2016) - Additional Voices *Law Abiding Citizen (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Logan (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Machete Kills (2013) - Additional Voices *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *Maze Runner: The Death Cure (2018) - ADR Loop Group *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (2015) - Additional Voices *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Midnight Special (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Monster's Ball (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Nice Guy (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Now You See Me 2 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *Psycho (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Scream 4 (2011) - Additional Voices *Serendipity (2001) - Additional Voices *Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011) - Additional Voices *Sucker Punch (2011) - Additional Voices *The Bourne Supremacy (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Internship (2013) - Additional Voices *The Last Days of Frankie the Fly (1996) - ADR Walla Group *The Mirror Has Two Faces (1996) - Restaurant Couple Male *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Spy Next Door (2010) - Additional Voices *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *This Means War (2012) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Unfinished Business (2015) - Additonal Voices *War for the Planet of the Apes (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Warrior (2011) - ADR Walla Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group 'TV Series' *CSI: NY (????) - ADR Loop Group *The Mentalist (????) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Black (2006) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (105) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1987-2019. Category:American Voice Actors